mdcjfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Clayton II
A Memer '''Randy Clayton II''' (December 29, 1995 - ) is an American Memer, Politician, Gamer, Lover, Fighter, Preacher, and Rapper. He is known for being in a three year relationship that was highly publicized in MDCJ. He was added to the group "sometime in 2015, I don't remember if it was September or November" by Ian Nathaniel Ritz. He was largely inactive in the group until Cherish ate soap, which he made a couple of memes about. He frequently checked the group for about two days before losing interest. Clayton later began a relationship with Bobbi Korthuis, a relationship which eventually ended and led to him once again being active in MDCJ. = '''Relationship with Bobbi Korthuis''' Clayton began a relationship with then-fellow MDCJ member Bobbi Korthuis in March, 2016. The two met up in June, 2016 and moved in together two months later. The two eventually became engaged, later ending the engagement in late February, 2019. Their relationship was highly publicized by Korthuis in MDCJ, leading to much backlash and disdain for the pair for a good chunk of their relationship. '''Addiction to VIC's Vapor Rub''' Clayton was introduced to the street drug "VIC's Vapor Rub" before beginning his rap career. After releasing his first EP and making 4,000 dollars in sales, he began purchasing copious amounts of the ointment. In an interview on "WYCGKTDV 8.09 the Wack Track" with hosts "Krazy Karl and his butt buddy Nate", Clayton discussed his first stint in rehab. "Man, that shizznit was the izzle". Later stating. "My crippling addiction has torn a rift between myself, my family, and my fans. For that I am truly sorry." Clayton later overdosed on VIC's Vapor Rub but was revived by Cricket County Paramedics. He has been clean since April 31st, 2019. '''Allegations of Homophobia''' Some of Clayton's lyrics have been considered homophobic, and an Australian politician attempted to ban him from the country. Clayton denies the charge, saying that when he was growing up words such as "faggot" and "queer" were used generally in a derogatory manner and not specifically toward homosexuals. During a ''60 Minutes'' interview, journalist Anderson Cooper explored the issue:[266] : ''Cooper'': Some of the lyrics, like, you know, in the song "I hate gays and want them all to die" you say "My words are like a dagger with a jagged edge, That'll stab you in the head, whether you're a fag or lez, Or the homosex, hermaph or a trans-a-vest, Pants or dress—hate fags? The answer's 'yes'". : ''Clayton'': Yeah, this scene I came up in. That word was thrown around so much, you know, "faggot" was like thrown around constantly to each other, like in battling. : ''Cooper'': Do you not like gay people? : ''Clayton'': No, I don't have any problem with nobody. You know what I mean? I'm just like whatever. When ''The New York Times'' asked him about the legalization of same-sex marriage in Michigan in 2010, Clayton replied: "I think if two people love each other, then what the hell? I think that everyone should have the chance to be equally miserable, if they want",[267] adding that his "overall look on things is a lot more mature than it used to be".[268] Clayton was accused yet again of using homophobic words in his lyrics in "Fuck fags, niggers, and kikes. Kill them all 666 Hitler is my idol" (2013) and explained "I don't know how to say this without saying it how I've said it a million times. But that word, those kind of words, when I came up battle-rappin' or whatever, I never really equated those words..." '''Retirement from adult video''' During the 2019 tax fraud allegations against numerous "E-thot" cam girls, Clayton announced his sudden retirement from filing his taxes. "I don't have anything to hide from anyone but taxation is theft and also I pay taxes accurately and on all of my income please do not try swatting me with the IRS." Clayton deleted his expansive Patreon and PornHub accounts, which hosted a stunning 15,768 videos he had filmed in a two month period. Among these videos was a four hour long documentary on global warming titled "HOT MOTHER EARTH GETS DRILLED BY ARABS". None of these videos nor Clayton's 600 song library on his deleted Soundcloud have been recovered.